Hana Stoppable
Hana Stoppable is Ron's adopted infant sister who shows a great potential for ninjutsu. Master Sensei is convinced that, like Ron, she has a great destiny ahead of her. Personality Hana is a naturally cheerful and inquisitive child. For the most part, she is very open to new experiences and is rarely ever upset or unhappy. While some of this is no doubt due to the positive influence the Stoppable family has had on her, she still seemed to be a very happy baby even shortly after she was placed with them.1 Abilities and Skills Hana proved to be far more agile than a normal child. Even before she learned to walk and talk, she was capable ofr unning up walls and across ceilings with no visible difficulty. Ron unknowingly increased her already advanced agility by teaching her the Flippies dance, which in Hana's hands became a dazzling display of acrobatic leaps. Hana proved to be far stronger than a normal child. She can lift and throw Monkey Fist with one hand. Even an action as simple as mimicking turning a page in a book becomes a credible defense with Hana's strength behind it. Hana had a curious ability to react accordingly to threatening situations and people, without any guidance from her family and friends. In short, she seemed to instinctively know when someone had bad intentions in general or for her specifically, and either attacked them or defended herself as she saw fit. Whether this was due to some innate ninja skill or some great mystical power was unclear. History Little was known about Hana's Japanese origins except that she is linked to the mythology of the Yamanouchi Ninja School. It was eventually learned she spent some time with (and perhaps might even be related to) Yori and Master Sensei prior to her being put in adoption. Hana made her first appearance when Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable adopted her as their daughter. They turn their son, Ron's, room into a nursery for Hana and moved him up into their attic, without Ron's prior consent, input or even awareness. This lead to Ron to viewing Hana as "The Intruder" at first. However, Ron eventually came to fully accept Hana as his little sister. He connected with her better than he did with his own parents, and thus Ron became a very devoted and protective big brother to Hana. Appearances * "Big Bother" * "Oh No! Yono!" * "Larry's Birthday" * "Forgotten Land" * "The Club" * "The Ultimate Fighter" * "Virtual Lignen" * "We'll Rule the World!" * "Boy Story" * "PX-49" * "The Egg After" * "Squish Out of Water" * "Get Over It" * "Ron Owns the White House" * "Blind, Blind, Blind Date" * "It's a Sad, Sad, Sad, Sad World" * "The Aftermath" * "Going for the UK" * "Gorilla 2.0" * "The Box Code" * "Bring Back Koibito Mitt" * "Karma Key" * "Let's Play Ico" * "X-Mess" * "So Many Clips and Counting: The 200th Episode" * "Ice Age 5 Rumors" * "Midnight Party" * "Koibito in the Anthill" * "Lioose to Love H.E.R." * "Sacks and Textor" * "Rolling Kim Possible Around" * "See Nick Run" * "How to Get Rich" * "North by South" * "The Spies Who Saved Christmas" * "Shadow of the Colo-Sis" * "I Take Thee, Lioose" * "Kim Stoppable (Part 1)" * "Ron Possible (Part 2)" * "Ron Stoppable: Carpool and Perjury, at Your Service" * "Ron Cube" * "The Missing Odd Shape" * "Phantom Dude" * "The Missing Point" * "Kim Possible's Office" * "Red Macho" * "South by North" * "Moar, Moar, Moar!" * "Maybe Driver" * "No Ron Left Behind" * "Despicable Meat" * "The Kaboom of Doom" * "The Thanksgiving Special" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Recurring characters